Feliz Navidad
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Fic basado en el final del episdio 3x10 Merry little Christmas. Hilson friendship.


**N.A.: **Este fic fue hecho inmediatamente después de haber visto _Merry Little Christmas_, sabía que me iba a inspirar y entonces me quede despierta hasta las tres de las mañanas hasta terminarlo (En realidad tarde una hora y media, pero me había visto el House de las 12.00 PM que se retrasó media hora por una película), espero que les haya gustado. Contiene Spoilers the 3x10 _Merry Little Christmas_.

* * *

.

.

**Feliz Navidad**

.

.

.

Felicidades. Lo conseguiste. Has vuelto a tu vida miserable de siempre. Por fin has obtenido tu droga, el dolor de tu pierna finalmente ha remitido. Pero es Navidad y te encuentras solo. Sabes que es tu culpa. Poco antes has tenido la posibilidad de tener compañía esa noche, Wilson te la ofreció. Pero te negaste y te marchaste. Elegiste las píldoras por sobre las personas, incluso te burlaste.

Ahora, mientras marcas el número de teléfono de tus padres sientes tu corazón doblarse por la opresión de la soledad. Te atiende el contestador, tus padres no están. Dejaron a su hijo solo en Navidad. ¿Y que esperabas? Si fuiste tú quien constantemente los empujó a un costado. Y es que una parte de ti desea poder ser parte de una familia, poder disfrutar y apreciar –aún cuando insultes por dentro –las disputas familiares sobre quien se olvidó de comprar el pan dulce sin pasas de uva. Sin embargo, siempre has rechazado eso, y en vez, te encuentras ahogando tus penas en alcohol y drogas. Pero ellas saben nadar y sabes que el único modo de adormecerlas es cuando finalmente pierdas la consciencia. Por eso no te preocupa lo peligroso de la mezcla que estás haciendo.

'Sólo quería desearles una Feliz Navidad' dices y te acercas un trago más al desmayo.

.

***

.

Todo lo que querías hacer es ayudarlo. Pero constantemente ves a tu mejor amigo hundirse en la desgracia. Cada vez que intentas hacer algo para mejorar las cosas, provoca que todo retroceda varios pasos más. La culpa no te había dejado en paz mientras decías que ibas a testificar contra él. Sabes que es lo más razonable, el paso lógico, hiciste lo correcto, pero entonces por qué te sientes tan mal. Cuando llega el momento en que ya no puedes seguir debatiendo contra todas las voces en tu interior que te dicen que lo traicionaste, hablas con Tritter. Él te amenaza con meterte en la cárcel. Tú argumentas que no importa, que estadísticamente mejor tú que él, mas por dentro sabes que poco importan las estadísticas. Quizás sea ese complejo de héroe que llevas, pero prefieres arruinar tu vida si consigues salvarlo. Es más, te gustaría darlo todo si tan sólo pudieras salvarlo de él mismo.

Entonces le ofreces pasar la noche juntos en un pobre intento de rescatarlo de las píldoras. Te rechaza pero no te extraña. Sabes que has vuelto al mismo lugar de siempre. Otra vez estás en un costado, en el desesperante papel del amigo que no puede hacer nada. Odias ese lugar, es como tratar de retener agua con las manos, es en vano y desesperante, y a pesar de todo no te puedes mover de ahí. Sabes en tu interior que estarás allí hasta el final, porque lo necesitas. Porque sin importar qué es tu amigo y de un modo que no puedes llegar a entender lo necesitas con desesperación. Y aunque nada puedas hacer permanecerás a su lado, deseando ingenuamente que algún día por fin este a salvo.

Lo llamas por teléfono y no atiende, decides entonces pasar por su casa para ver como anda todo. Lo encuentras tirado en el piso, te asustas aunque al mismo tiempo sabes que es una falsa alarma. Miras la botella de medicina. Compruebas que el sólo se está hundiendo más allá de toda salvación. Sientes que las fuerzas no te alcanzan, que no podrás seguir con esto durante mucho tiempo más. Te das por vencido, aunque sólo sea momentáneamente y te retiras del lugar. No eres inagotable.

.

***

.

Te despiertas en un charco de tu propio vómito. Lo que has hecho tuvo el efecto deseado. Pero ves en los ojos resignados de tu amigo, lo miserable que es tu vida. Porque estás solo. El se va por la puerta de tu departamento, dejándote en el nido de amargura que tú mismo has creado. Quizás es eso es lo que te hace desear un cambio, buscarle un fin a la soledad que te has impuesto.

Por eso vas a ver a Tritter para aceptar el trato. En rehabilitación quizás encuentres esa oportunidad de cambiar, la vuelta final a la página que indique el final del capítulo. Pero entonces el trato quedó cancelado, te enteras que alguien ya ha estado dado vueltas a las hojas mientras tú estabas ocupado tratando de conseguir Vicodin y compadeciéndote de tu dolor. El capítulo ya terminó y empezó otro que trae más de la misma vida miserable, dejaste pasar otra oportunidad. Ahora te enfrentas a las consecuencias de tu terquedad y necedad. Tu vida puede irse por el drenaje y lo que antes no parecía tan malo, te parece nefasto. Es que antes no habías anhelado otra cosa. Tú mismo construiste los barrotes de esta prisión, y ahora que quieres escapar no encuentras cómo. Una vez más forjaste la forma de tu destino y en este momento que lo contemplas no gusta su aspecto. Pero no tienes a quien echarle la culpa, porque en tierra de nadie no hay nadie a quien culpar. Felicitaciones. Lo conseguiste. Feliz Navidad.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.:** Espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente comprendo sobre todo el lado de Wilson, pero quise en cierta manera transmitir lo que me hizo sentir ese episodio. O mejor dicho, las emociones que siento que fluyeron a través de él. Por supuesto, uno de mis favoritos (como cualquiera que tenga Hilson).

Comenten!!


End file.
